


Dear Diary//klance

by klance_kavern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance_kavern/pseuds/klance_kavern
Summary: Keith moves from Korea to America at age nine to help his sick father. He has never been to a public school before and has hopes of achieving new goals and making new friends. Luckily, he does get a new friend, one named Lance. However, as he gets older they seem to grow further apart and his goals seem less possible to achieve. He writes down some of his most important moments through his child/teenage life in his diary. He writes about anything from his family, love, and (barley relevant) social life.Lance moved from Cuba to America when he was 4. He's always gone to public school and has many friends. One day in third grade he meets a boy named Keith. The two instantly get attached. As Lance grows older, he meets new people and gets into new hobbies and relationships. He also writes down his most important moments in his Diary. Love, Heartbreak, very obnoxious social life, and even a few pick up lines he thinks of in the middle of his boring ass biology class.Will these two ever notice the value they each have to each other? Will they ever end up where they truly belong?Well, who knows.





	Dear Diary//klance

July 28th, 2008  
Keith's notebook entry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary, mommy says we have to move out of the country. I really don't wanna leave. She says it's all to help daddy's condition. I'm scared. I've never left Korea before. Shiro is excited to go because he has a friend named Adam that lives in America. Both of us are going to have to go to public school though. I've only ever been home-schooled before, so I'm kind of nervous. I hope the other third graders are nice. 

August 11th 2008  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary, today is the day we move. Shiro and I had to help load the boxes into a big truck. We're going to be in the car for a while, and then we'll have to get on a plane. I've never gone on a plane before but Shiro always talks about how cool it is to fly. He says one day he's going to be the coolest pilot ever!

September 1st 2008  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  Dear Diary, I hate school. When mommy dropped me off I got scared and I wouldn't let go of her hand. All of the other kids made fun of me for it. They also made fun of how my eyes were "too small" and said that my voice was weird. But there was one boy who told me he liked my shirt. It was my favorite shirt with the red power ranger on it. He asked if I'd sit with him at lunch but I couldn't. I was in the office because I called James a bitch (shiro taught me that).

September 2nd 2008  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary, today I ate lunch with the boy. His name is Lance. He wore his blue power ranger shirt. Mommy said maybe one day he can come over to play with my power ranger toys! I'm happy that I finally have a friend. 

October 9th 2009  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary, sorry I haven't been writing a lot. Dad's condition has gotten worse. Mommy says he was suppose to have been better by now.

October 14th 2009  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary, Lance came over to play today. We ate grilled cheese sandwiches and played with power rangers. Lance's mom stayed and talked with mommy for a bit.

October 19th 2009  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dear Diary, Daddy had to go to the hospital today. Mommy said his heart was acting up. They've been gone for a while. Shiro and I are scared.

October 23rd 2009  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary, Daddy is dead.

November 24th 2009  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary, I miss daddy. I want him to come back home. Please let daddy come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, I'm the author of this book. I just wanted to let you know this will be (mostly) written as diary entries. Sometimes I will write chapters differently if I feel they should be. I will also be changing between Lance and Keith's pov's on each chapter. Each chapter is also written by year. Oh and, it's a slow burn baby!~ ;)


End file.
